


Happy Birthday, MC!

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Innocent, Nervous, Poor, Sweet, bby jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: Jumin Han helps to try and make MC have a great birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came out... okay I guess.

"Good morning, MC. I hope you don't mind I've taken off work today for your birthday." He said, as she walked into the kitchen. He stood there, dress shirt from the previous day unbuttoned, his chest showing. He looked absolutely handsome-- hair disheveled. Her lipstick from the night before still faintly stained on his cheek. She smiled, delighted to see her lovely husband making her breakfast.

"I'd normally scold you, but... I wouldn't have told you that I'd wanted to spend this day with my favorite person." She said, watching as he stiffened for a near split second-- had she not been married to him and spent almost the past two years straight, she wouldn't have noticed-- before resuming mixing something in a bowl.

He smiled very softly and looked down into the batter, his soft, black locks hanging in front of his face.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back. She closed her eyes and inhaled, smiling to herself at his warmth.

"My love, you've got to stop distracting me from making your breakfast. It's taking everything I have not to just hold you in my arms right now." He murmured, causing her to giggle and his heart to almost literally melt at the sound.

He continued whisking the batter for the first home cooked meal (not by a chef) they'd shared together.

"I want you to hold me, if I'm honest." She muttered. He let out a questioning hum, and she just nuzzled closer into his back.

 

After a bit, the two ate. He watched as she smiled and giggled at his jokes.

He was glad someone understood them and was able to laugh along with him.

 

After they were done, he surprised her by scooping her up and off or her feet. He carried her to their bedroom and sat her down at the edge of the bed.

"One moment, MC. I have something for you." He said, and she frowned.

"Jumin...." she started, and he nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry, dear, you know I can't help but want to spoil you to say thank you." He said, and she gave him a soft apologetic smile.

"Please, promise it's nothing over-the-top. Jumin, I'll feel very guilty."

"Dear lovely wife, there is absolutely nothing to feel guilty of. I love you dearly. This is the least I can do on your birthday." He said, and she simply hummed in response.

  He disappeared into their shared closet for a moment, before coming back with a box wrapped neatly in crimson wrapping paper. She smiled up at him.

  He handed her the box, a faint smile upon his lips.

  "My love, open it."

  So she tore apart the paper to see the white box. She glanced up at him before opening it, revealing to her a stunning black dress.

"Do you remember, all those nights ago when we went on a walk through town on the way to Luciel's?" He asked, and she nodded, pulling out the dress. She felt the soft fabric between her fingertips.

  "I begged you not to buy it." She said softly, admiring the gift in hand.

  "I know. You nearly had to drag me away from the store. But I saw, dear, how you looked at it in the window. You looked at it as if it was the most amazing thing you've ever lay your eyes upon." He said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

  "But Jumin... this was almost a year ago! When did you buy this? I haven't seen it since." She said, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

  "I went back the next day to purchase it. I've kept a hold on it since." He said, closing his eyes as he felt his wife contently lay her head upon his shoulders.

  "Jumin... thank you. Thank you so much." She  murmured, holding the dress close to her.

  "MC, do not thank me. It is the least I could possibly do to thank you for being here with me and choosing me to love. I love you." He said, and a smile appeared upon her lips.

  "I love you too."

 

 

"My love... you look ravishing. You really do have an eye for proper clothing. The dress suits you quite well." He said, looking her up and down as she prepared for the lunch with her parents and Jumin's father.

  She grinned over at him with silly grin, making him softly chuckle. He beamed, seeing her, the love of his life, smiling and happy on her birthday.

  "Thank you, Jumin. You look as sexy as always." She said, causing him to pause for a moment before walking over and playfully smacking her butt on his way out of the bedroom to retrieve his phone from the kitchen counter.

  "MC, I hope you don't mind I've invited our friends over for dinner this evening in celebration of your birthday." He said, looking back up from his phone as he walked back to their shared bedroom, watching as she tightened the straps on his heels.

  "I don't mind! I'm glad I get to spend it with my best friends. Thank you so much, Jumin. It's only noon and this day has already been amazing, mostly because I woke up to see my favorite person, though." She said, making him smile like a little kid and blush like crazy. He embraced her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

  "I can't stand how sweet you're being, it makes me selfish and want to keep my lovely wife in my arms and all to myself." He whispered.

 

  "Hello, MC! Happy birthday, please do sit!" Mr.Han greeted, shaking his daughter-in-law's hand, before pulling back a chair for her at the table. She flashed the older man a sweet smile, and could nearly see Jumin beaming from the side as his two favorite people got along just so well.

  "Thank you, Mr.Han. Do you know where my parents are?" She asked, and he looked confused for a moment. Jumin sat down next to his wife, and cocked his head.

  "What's going on?" Her husband asked, and she pulled out her phone. She excused herself from the table to go out and call her parents, Jumin following after and flashing an apologetic smile to his father.

 

"What? I... Mom. I haven't seen you in almost a year! I...." MC started, causing Jumin to tense from where he stood.

What? Were her parents not coming?

"But, mom...why didn't you tell me?" She asked, bottom lip quivering like it does before she cries. Jumin's breathing picked up, feeling himself grow upset.

"But Mom! Jumin was kind enough to fly you and Dad out and... you cancelled for a free cruise?" She asked, and he felt his blood begin to boil.

How DARE her parents cancel for a cruise?!

HOW DARE THEY MAKE HER CRY?! HOW DARE THEY MAKE MC, THE MOST SWEET, GENTLE, PERFECT WOMAN TO WALK TH--

He clenched his jaw and sighed, relaxing. He was going to still do this. He was going to still make this a good birthday for her.

She hung up the phone, and he wrapped his arms around her slightly shaking body. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching as she put her phone into her purse.

"It's okay, my love. I'll make this the best birthday I can, I sincerely hope it hasn't been ruined already."

"No, no, Jumin, it's already been the best. My parents are just stupid. Let's not keep your father waiting."

 

 

  
The ride home was quiet. The two were on their phones in the messenger, planning the arrangement for this evening.

707: MC!~

Yoosung: Hey MC! Happy birthday!!

Jaehee: Happy birthday, MC. I hope you're having a lovely day so far.

Zen: Happy birthday, babe!

Jumin: Call her that again and you won't live to see your next.

Then, all of a sudden, MC's phone started ringing. Her and Jumin glanced at each other before she laughed and picked up the phone and placed it on speaker.

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MCCCCC.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Luciel sang, before hanging up the phone in a flash and making MC double over in laughter.

Jumin smiled at his wife, simply hearing her giggles making him feel all warm. Of course he wished he'd been the one to make her smile like she is right now, but it's okay. As long as she's happy, as long as she's smiling like she is right now? He's okay with it.

This is her birthday, after all.

 

Jumin heard a knock on the door, answering it to find Seven with a bag in tow.

"Luciel, it's four. You're not supposed to be here for another two hours." Jumin said,making Seven fake pout. He started whining.

"But Cat Mom!!"

"Do not call me that."

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee?!" He begged, and right as he was about to tell him no...

"God Seven!! I missed you!" Jumin's lovely wife called, walking it from their bedroom in more casual clothing. Jumin looked her up and down, and smirked to himself.

She simply looked so cute in that shirt.

His wife was just adorable.

 

Then, soon enough, everyone from the RFA came pouring in. Zen arrived last, having almost not been allowed entry because he "looked sketchy".

Zen was very upset about that assumption.

 

"MC! Open your gift from me!" Yoosung nearly demanded, causing her to laugh and take another sip of her wine before setting the glass down on the table.

She grabbed the bag from Yoosung, and pulled away the gift paper to see a frame. She cocked an eyebrow as she pulled it out, to see some art piece. After looking it over, she realized it was a drawing of her and everyone in the RFA as the main characters from her favorite movie! She screeched, making everyone in the room and even Jumin laugh. Zen gave him a funny look, but shook it off.

'Didn't know he knew how to do that.'

"AHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH YOOSUNG!!" She cried, running over and wrapping the blonde in a rogue embrace. He blushed.

Jumin mentally scolded himself for not thinking of that.

  
Everyone gave her the most heartfelt gifts-- Jaehee a photo book, Zen a jacket she's wanted since she was little, Yoosung that damn genius art, and Luciel a flash drive with all of our memories together edited into some "cool movie" he claimed.

Jumin had gotten her some black dress.

 

Soon enough everyone left, leaving the house just to Jumin and his wife.

It was about eleven PM, and the two were both very tired. MC pressed a kissed to Jumin's cheek from where he stood in the kitchen, placing the leftover cake on the fridge. He sighed.

"Baby? What's wrong?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Are you really happy with what I gave you?" He asked, and she sat there confused for a moment. She cocked her head like a curious puppy.

'Aw, she's so cute.' He thought.

"Of course I am! Jumin, I love that dress!" She said, and he hung his head. She placed her hands on his forearms.

"Jumin. Look at me." She said, and he did. He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers that he so deeply fell I love with all those nights ago.

"I love that dress. The fact that you even thought about me was amazing, okay? I love you so much, and I want you to know that even though I love that dress, you just being with me today was the best gift I could've ever received. I know you tried hard for today and thank you for that. I love you so much, Jumin."she said, making him randomly lean forward and give her the most gentle kiss he's ever given.

Her words made him grin from ear to ear and eyes water a little, hands trembling from happiness and heart filled with nothing but absolute adoration for the woman before him.

"I love you so much, MC. Happy birthday, my love."

  
And then the clock struck midnight, signaling the day over.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY


End file.
